


a love that will last

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler smiles a little and moves closer to his boyfriend. “I love you. I’ve known for a while that this is what I want. Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love that will last

“Have you ever done this before?” Josh asks Tyler, taking his shirt off quickly and eyeing the younger man, who doesn’t look nervous at all. Josh doesn’t know whether to be confused or offended.

Tyler sighs, running a hand through his hair. He’s already shirtless. “Yes. No.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes. Not like this.”

Josh frowns. “Not with a boy?” If Tyler’s only ever had sex with a girl, and he’s bottoming, shouldn’t he be a little nervous? Maybe concerned, at least.

Tyler shakes his head. “Not when I really wanted it.”

Josh stops in his tracks. Trying to wrap his mind around what Tyler’s just said, he asks, “You… you _do_ want this, right?”

Tyler smiles a little and moves closer to his boyfriend. “I love you. I’ve known for a while that this is what I want. Yes.”

Josh smiles. He can feel it in his cheeks. “I love you, too.” He sees Tyler blush.

“Okay, well, stop being a stranger and come here.”


End file.
